


Drive

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Relationships, Introspection, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A knight observes the Padawan deal with a difficult problem. In the process, the observer learns a bit about the observed and herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unwind a Padawan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238805) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Kind of a quick examination of motivation of characters. From a discussion of Aayla Secura for a prompt by Merfilly; this grew out of the discussion. The actual prompt will hopefully be worked on next. :) Some things have been made reference to in other of my works, as well as the work that inspired this.
> 
> Enjoy! Please feel free to comment!

**Jedi Temple**  
**Coruscant**  
**Year 11 (8 years after the Naboo Invasion)**

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura watches as a familiar Padawan's expression is darkened with frustration. He stands in a training salle watching snark and anger fly back and forth between a fellow Padawan and a youngling.

She cannot hear the words; but can see that the young human's face has an expression that speaks of a strong desire to Force-push both of them from the High Council's spire and test the maxim that a Jedi always lands on their feet.

Aayla shakes her head, her lekku twitching in curiosity. _Not that I know a damned thing about young human male expressions,_ she thinks. A smile crosses her cerulean features. _Although this one I have had cause to study more than most,_ as a memory of red skin and blue-and-white lekku under her lips flashes through her head.

Both the youngling and Padawan are saved from defenestration when the Padawan, a Chalactan of about the human's age, with normally grave features, stalks out of the salle.

The human, his bearded features having morphed from anger into a perplexed frown, looks at the youngling, a tiny Togruta. The huntress, her montrals barely raised above her own blue-and-white head, shapes her features into her version of respectful attentiveness. The remaining Padawan starts to speak, but halts. He smiles at the youngling and jerks his head toward the door. She starts to turn away, but stops as she sees the expression on his face. An uncharacteristically apologetic smile flows onto her orange and white features. She reaches out and touches his hand. A look passes between them. A look of shared fondness, exasperation, and snark.

The same look that the human had thrown as the departing Chalactan, without something else for the Padawan alone. Something that even Aayla's inexperience with human expressions allows her to recognize. She has recognized it on the face of a good number of people, of many species, including this young human's Master. 

The Padawan, Taliesin Croft says something to the youngling. A patented Smirk and eyeroll combination is his reward. She turns and leaves the salle.

Croft shakes his head and ignites his saber. A gesture with his weak hand brings four training remotes from a wall locker to him.

Aayla sees his face lock into another expression of concentration as he begins to deflect bolts.

An expression of drive, that she suddenly realizes she has seen before.

In a mirror looking at her own face.


End file.
